


Perks

by junxouji



Series: In Time [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Family Feels, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These were just short drabbles into the life of Kyungsoo and Jongin after they fell for each other. You ought to read In Time if you're confused about these!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was the undeniable reality that being together with another intimately had it's perks. Kyungsoo was steadily swooned in affection by his alpha and it was somewhat cute how even after what felt like many  long  years they still managed to be just in love as the beginning.

 

They hadn't always been a dream couple and it had come with a lot of patience and hard work on their part; though as Soo thinks about it, it had a lot more to do with Jongin than him regarding their success. His biggest regret was not allowing himself to love the other sooner.

 

Most nights end the same for the two lovers. Jongin will return home and Kyungsoo will have dinner made. Only recently had Kyungsoo gotten over his previous anxiety to venture outside the safety of their home to work part-time at a clinic helping underprivileged omegas. Though Jongin was skeptical for his safety at first, he doesn't tell the other no. Instead he joins him on his days off or brings Kyungsoo lunch which makes Kyungsoo's coworkers tease him. Other nights, Kyungsoo visits Seungsoo who had moved to a quaint apartment on the other side of town. Then there is Jongin's friends who stop by occasionally and of course, the nights they share just alone. 

 

It's odd for Kyungsoo to think so much has happened in so little time. He's somewhat thankful it ended up the way it had. Otherwise he would have ended up regretting leaving Jongin.

 

"You look deep in thought." Jongin says lightly as he pecks Soo's shoulder, hands lacing around him. "You didn't even notice me come in."

 

Kyungsoo looks at him and his eyes are wet which causes his mate to tense.

 

"What's wrong Soo?" Jongin asked quietly turning the other in his arms gently.

 

Kyungsoo can't help but cry. He feels pitiful but the other makes him  so happy he doesn't know how to contain it. "Jongin, there is something I need to tell you-"

 

Jongin looks worried as his grip on Soo tightens some. "What is it?"

 

Kyungsoo heaves a large breath as he wipes his face. How does he approach this subject? He doesn't want to make Jongin upset or worry unnecessarily. "I'm pregnant." He deadpans. "I wasn't sure at first but I went today and checked- I'm a few months along." His words become jumbled as he glances at Jongin who looks shocked. "We never talked about kids so I wasn't sure how you'd feel, I'm sorry-"

 

Jongin touches his shoulders and shakes his head. "Shh. I'm happy, I  really  am. I am surprised but I should have known. You've been so sensitive lately when we have sex. I just thought maybe it was because you're not use to it- it didn't occur to me you might be pregnant."

 

Kyungsoo flushes. The other is right though. Jongin hadn't ever mentioned Kyungsoo's increasingly demanding presence in bed or his vocal persuasiveness or even how sensitively hr reacted now. He hadn't had morning sickness and hadn't had any visible signs of showing.

 

"It's okay?" Kyungsoo asks moments later. He hadn't always wanted children but he certainly wanted Jongin's.

 

"More than okay. We're a family right?" Jongin asks. "We'll need a bigger place and get the house baby proofed but I'm happy. Just next time let me go with you? I want to be there for you. Are you happy about it?"

 

"I'm not sure I'd be a good mother." Kyungsoo admits. "You'd be a good dad, but me? What if I'm inadequate as a parent? I want my kids to have everything I didn't. Supportive open minded parents and a good home. I'm not sure if  I  can provide them the nurturing they need."

 

Jongin shakes his head again and leans pecking his mate's lips. "Don't be silly. You're going to be a wonderful mother. You might make mistakes, hell I know I will but as long as you grow from them. The fact you know what you want them to have is better than a lot of other parents who don't necessarily want their children. We both want to treasure them. We'll be fine and learn parenting together."

 

Kyungsoo rests his forehead against Jongin's shoulder. "I'm glad you're happy about it."

 

"How could I not? The man I love is filled with the proof of that love."

 

No one had warned Kyungsoo about the  perks of being pregnant. When his mood got hard to control because the shifting in his hormones Jongin was  always attentive. Instead of lashing out on him the other was gentle and comforting. There was always an endless supply of ice cream at his disposal because Kyungsoo seemed to crave it.

 

But there were a lot of  bad things too. The cramps that made him cry out at night when the baby would kick just a little too hard and all Jongin could do was hold him until morning. Or the swollen hands and feet that Jongin offered to massage. The endless supply of emotions seemed to be the hardest to deal with.

 

“Baekhyun if you don’t shut up I’m going to punch you into that wall. Don’t think I won’t do it.” Kyungsoo threatens when his friend pokes his belly for the hundredth time that day. He was well aware of the weight he has gained. He already feels like a whale and doesn’t need to be reminded of his loss of figure.

 

Baekhyun pauses when he catches a glint in Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Are you crying, Soo? Damn- I didn’t mean to make you cry. You just gained a few, nothin’ to be ashamed about.”

 

Kyungsoo hits him weakly as he goes to wipe his eyes. “Fuck you Baekhyun.” He grumbles wondering if Jongin cared if he was bloated to the size of a balloon. But when he asks Jongin later, the alpha only laughs.

 

“It’s kind of hot, you know.” Jongin mutters. “I wouldn’t be opposed to you keeping this weight…” He pauses looking for a polite way to say what he was thinking. “Your thighs and backside filled out really nicely. I finder it harder to look away.”

 

Kyungsoo ate two helpings of food that night.

  
 

When the baby came however, it was different. They had opted to be surprised with the gender and ranking of their child. So after long hours of childbirth and every second Jongin was by his side Kyungsoo was tired. But he wanted to see his child before he went to sleep. Swaddled in cloth, Kyungsoo was handed a pretty omega boy.

 

The first thing he thinks is  wow . Because the child in his arm is certainly their child. Thick dark lashes and a pale moonlight skin. He had Jongin’s rosy thick lips and Kyungsoo’s dark eyes. A mess of dark hair as the baby gurgles incoherently, happily as if he knows his mother is holding him.

 

“He’s beautiful.” Jongin says quietly as his side as he leans to kiss Kyungsoo’s forehead. “I’m so  happy .” and sure enough when Kyungsoo looks over at his mate, there are tears glistening in his eyes.

 

How warmth seems to spread from the newborn so quickly to make Kyungsoo’s heart clench. He may not end up as a perfect mother but he would certainly never doubt him and Jongin giving all the love they possibly could to the baby.

 

He eventually is named Kim Jaehwa and his parent’s diamond boy. Kyungsoo finds it refreshing Jongin hadn’t even batted an eyelash when the fact he was an omega came out. Instead he embraced him and kissed his face, promising him that he would be the best dad he could be.

 

Kyungsoo decides he hates Jongin for making him love him  so much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out Jaehwa is more like his mother than his father. The couple realizes it shortly after they move into their new home. It was much bigger than their old place so Jaehwa could have a yard to play in, his own room, and enough space in case they choose to have any more children in the future.

 

Jaehwa was a pretty baby who had the tendency to remain quiet most times. It was almost unnatural how quiet he was rarely crying only ever giving a serious look when he was deeply troubled or upset. However, much like Kyungsoo himself, he lit up in front of his daddy. Once Jongin stepped into the room the child would fuss until his father picked up, nestling on his chest and looking pleased with himself.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t mind it at all, when Baekhyun asked him was he jealous the baby was clearly inclined to Jongin. But for Soo, he understood it. How could one not naturally gravitate towards a sun in a room? Jongin was everything he was not; warm, beautiful, kind and patient. Jaehwa adored Kyungsoo as well, the boy often gazing at his mother fondly but it was much different than with Jongin.

 

“Jongin has both his son and husband starstruck over him. I don’t really see that as a bad thing. He’s our world. We’re his.” Kyungsoo says rationally to Baekhyun who mutters something about how he’d be jealous if Yifan was the one their future child admired more.

 

Most days Kyungsoo spent with Jaehwa, not liking the idea of a daycare if he decided to work. He would much rather settle into his role as omega and remain as a stay at home mother. Jaehwa was such a good baby, Kyungsoo wonders how he’s so lucky. The child rarely cried and carried himself with an adulthood that Kyungsoo had at the same age. He picks the small boy up dressed in pink- a color Jongin favored, raising him and pressing a small kiss to his cheek. Jaehwa coos cutely and giggles before his pudgy hands reach for his mother’s face.

 

“You’re the best thing your father has ever given me. The next would be his love.” Soo mutters quietly as he presses another kiss to the pale skin, “So grow up and find a good mate like your father. Make sure they love you more than anything else okay?”

  
 

It’s only when Jaehwa learns to both walk and talk that he becomes troublesome. He has a sort of playfulness that could only be inherited from Jongin. He becomes increasingly more difficult to please, gaining Kyungsoo’s fickleness and Jongin’s pickiness. It’s one afternoon when the four year old comes home from a playdate with a neighborhood beta boy that he declares he is going to never marry and stay with his daddy and mommy forever.

 

“Don’t you want to find someone to love and take care of?” Kyungsoo asks his son and the boy gives him a grave look that seems out of place on the child’s face.

 

“No. Don’t wanna.” He mutters picking at his food. “Wanna stay with mommy and daddy. People are stupid.”

 

“That isn’t very nice, Jaehwa.” Kyungsoo says and Jongin laughs a little.

 

“Our mini Kyungsoo can live with his parents forever if he wants to.” Jongin says with a small smile. “As long as he wants.”

 

Jaehwa smiles his dimple smile that always turns Jongin into butter and grins. “I love you daddy.”

 

Kyungsoo quietly disapproves as Jongin lets Jaehwa have a second serving of dessert.

  
 

Kyungsoo finds the hardest part is the punishments. Jongin is worse at it than he is but when Jaehwa punches his friend, it’s clear they have to intervene. The omega child sits arms crossed, glaring as he huffs- he looks like a smaller version of an angry Kyungsoo.

 

“Jaehwa, no matter how mad people make you, you can never allow yourself to hit them.” Kyungsoo says.

 

“You hit Baekhyun-ssi all the time!” Jaehwa accuses as his cheeks fill with red. “That boy called me a breeder! Said omegas were nothing but babymakers.”

 

Kyungsoo’s jaw flexes because half of him wants to congratulate his son for punching the shit out of the boy with pride and the other knows he cannot allow him to do something like that. “The boy might be an idiot but you can’t go around hitting every idiot you see. Baekhyun is my friend, I hit him out of obligation because that idiot is going to get himself into trouble one day.”

 

Jongin cuts in, “But Soo is wrong for hitting him in the first place. People will make you mad but you have to let it go. That boy was raised that way, so it’s his fault for thinking that way but also his parents for teaching him that. You just have to let him know if he bothers you again then you’ll knock him out.”

 

“Jongin-” Kyungsoo says.

 

“What? He shouldn’t allow someone to demean him that way. Some alphas have to learn the hard way.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs and shakes his head. “Jaehwa, don’t become a troublemaker like your father, okay? Just be a good boy. If someone is bothering you, let us know and we’ll handle it.”

 

Jaehwa looks skeptical and nods shortly. It’s the small hug that Kyungsoo gets around his waist that makes his heart swoon as his son nuzzles him (probably to soften Soo up on him and his father’s mistakes) and he whines lowly.

 

“I just want to be treated normally.” Jaehwa confesses and suddenly Kyungsoo’s bloodlust is back and even he wants to punch the kid who had given his son a hard time.

  
  
 

“J-Jongin- stop.” Kyungsoo breathes, face blossoming in a blush as the slick slide of Jongin’s tongue traces his lower regions. Jongin loves to embarrass him as he mewls quietly, hands curling in those dark locks between his legs.

 

It’s a sight to see- the powerful tan shoulders and smooth face so close to that part of him. Kyungsoo wants to shut his legs but Jongin’s grip on each thigh to keep them part is too powerful. And he feels like jello down there. So weak.

 

His eyelids flutter shut at one lewd suckle and he mutters something incoherently about Jongin needing to quit-

 

Only when the warmth pits in the bottom of Soo’s stomach does the other go torturously slow. Kyungsoo wants to curse him but Jongin would only tease him later for being so needy and cute. He can feel the other’s lips form a smirk on his dick, toying with him as he brings out Kyungsoo’s sexual nature like some type of wicked catalyst. Sometimes, he hates the thought of Jongin seeing him like this- so free and so greedy. But he knows the other is filled with pride because he has made Kyungsoo this way, he is the one Kyungsoo allows to touch him this way.

 

He doesn’t last long. His fingers curl into the sheets and Jongin’s hair, toes curling and his legs desperately trying to shut but it’s no use as he spills out half caught by the other’s warm teasing mouth and the rest splattering between his thighs that are already painted in bite marks and bruises. Jongin has become somewhat obsessed with the new curves found on Kyungsoo’s body after childbirth, allowing Kyungsoo to not feel pressured to go back to his previous size.

 

Jongin is sliding up his body and his lips pressing against Kyungsoo’s throat as the smaller man pants trying to catch his breath.

 

“Ever so vocal, Soo.” Jongin teases quietly.

 

“If you even start I’ll kick you out onto the sofa then you’ll have to explain to Jaehwa why mommy is mad at daddy.” Kyungsoo threatens and Jongin only chuckles.

“Goodnight love. Now you won’t be so grumpy when you wake up.” Jongin smiles faintly as he curves around the shorter male, hands falling on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck as he pulls him closer to press a soft kiss to his lover’s lips. “Anyway, you look beautiful wrecked by me.”

 

Kyungsoo is half tempted to kick him out but instead finds himself reddening and pressing himself against Jongin, leg wrapped over the other’s thigh as he presses a dainty smooch to Jongin’s jaw. “Go to sleep before I punch you.”

 

Jongin laughs and shakes his head. “Jaehwa certainly inherited that from you.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were just short drabbles into the life of Kyungsoo and Jongin after they fell for each other. You ought to read In Time if you're confused about these!


End file.
